


In Between

by rowlf_the_dog



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, M/M, dont take this seriously pls, i dont know how to do this, i guess, jonas doesnt actually get together with the rock, so spoilers, takes place just after recent events of comic, wow I suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlf_the_dog/pseuds/rowlf_the_dog
Summary: Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson goes on vacation to a small town in Northern California. Little does he know, what he finds there will change his life.





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Help I've never posted anything before and I usually never write, but here you go. Don't expect this to be good. Also read the comic its p good

Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson stepped out of his super fancy car and looked around at the small town he found himself in. How he got here, he had no idea. Well, that was a lie, he knew how he got here, by private jet, of course, but he still didn’t understand why his agent thought it was a good idea to come to some small town in Northern California just to sit around and do nothing. Whatever, he could use a vacation. After all, it was tiring being as awesome as he was.

He walked around for a bit, wandering aimlessly. (His secretary had supposedly booked him a hotel somewhere but it was far too early to check in right now.) His path took him to a high school labeled in big block letters ‘Sellwood High School’. Sellwood. That must be the name of this place. Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson was startled out of his thoughts when a shrill bell rang from inside the building and students came bustling out of its large double doors. 

He glanced around, uninterested in the mundane life of high schoolers, (after all, it had been years since he had attended school), until he caught the eye of a certain boy making his way out the doors with practiced ease, as if he had been doing this for years. Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson was absolutely floored. This boy was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Dark skin paired with even darker, curly hair and the most gorgeous green eyes ever known to man.

He quickly made his way over to where the boy was standing, and began to introduce himself (as if this mystery cute boy didn’t already know who he was). However, as soon as the boy glanced up at him, he suddenly burst into laughter. 

What was so funny? Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson was awesome. Everybody knew that. The boy attempted to control himself, apologizing lightly in between shakes of beautiful laughter, because apparently the first thing this boy thought to do when he saw a living legend was to heartily chuckle. 

It was okay, though, because Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson thought his laugh was the cutest thing ever, and he would do almost anything to make him laugh again. Once the adorable young man had composed himself, he said, “Haha, oh my god, I can’t believe Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson is here… I must be hallucinating…”

Of course. This cutie was just starstruck. Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson shot his most dazzling smiles at the absolutely stunning high schooler in front of him and replied, “No, darling, I am really here, to make all your fantasies come true.” 

That just made this really cute guy laugh even harder. What was wrong with him today? Usually, Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson could make everyone, man or woman, fall to the ground just from his charms alone. Not to mention his rippling pectorals. Confused by this boy’s refusal to conform, he decided to pull out all the stops. 

Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson slowly crept closer to the young man in front of him and placed a muscled hand on this boy’s cheek. He advanced even when the boy stopped laughing and whimpered out a soft, “What are you doing?” with a terrified look on his face. Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson shushed him gently, attempting to comfort him when suddenly, he was pulled off his feet by an invisible force. 

As it turns out, it was not an invisible force, but instead a person. He was tall, almost as tall as Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson himself, but he was also lean in structure. In Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson’s opinion, he was very ugly. However, he had no time to comment on such as he was suddenly punched straight in the jaw by this very angry man. 

He fell to the ground. He wasn’t knocked out (no one could knock out Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson), but he didn’t get up in favor of being totally shocked at the happenings. Apparently, the tall, lean man could actually punch very well, and he had approached Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson’s little cutie and started a conversation. From his spot on the floor, Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson began to listen in. 

The rough-looking thin guy asked the short, chubby adorable guy (the tall lean man called him Spots… What a weird nickname… Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson would just stick to ‘his little cutie’ for now….) if he was okay. What for, Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson had no idea, because he was the one who just got punched in the face (not like it hurt or anything; nothing hurt Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson). Anyway, the short little cutie nodded, and began describing what had happened, although in much different words than how Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson would have described it. He listened even more closely once the cute guy began explaining why he was laughing. 

“Well, it was just funny because, yesterday, when I came out to-” he paused, as if he said something he hadn’t meant to.

With no small amount of pain, Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson turned his head over to the side so that he could better see their conversation. The cute little shortie was blushing furiously and he was looking away from the taller man. 

Speaking of the tall guy, he began to speak: “Joey”, ah, so that’s his real name, “whaddya mean by ‘come out’?” He said this with a hopeful tone, as if he wasn’t sure that this could be happening right now.

Joey looked down at the floor, as he said, “Uh, Mitch,” he inhaled a large gulp of air, “I, uh, think we need to talk. Can we go to the cove?”

Mitch replied with a warm, still hopeful look on his face, “Of course, Spots,” then he outstretched his hand to the man standing before him. Joey took it, and then they walked away, acting closer than friends would but far enough away to not be considered a couple. Almost like they were just halfway in between.  
Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson contemplated on this as he watched them saunter away. He thought to himself with a groan as he sat up: Damn, I am never coming to another small town in the middle of Northern California ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it but if you didn't thats ok its not supposed to be good


End file.
